Demonic Reign: Two Unknown
by Kimaru
Summary: Demonic Regin is my own creation.lol. Its a story of Love, Adventure, The Supernatural and everything else that makes anime rock. Its two characters are Bound and Reign. You'll learn a little something about them both later. Hope you like it.


Demonic Reign

Chapter One: Two Unknown

As she awoke, she found her dark brown hair covering her eyes. Her head felt as if she'd been recently clubbed. Eyes still throbbing, she stared around the room. None of the surrounding seemed familiar. They weren't she tried to remember what happened until a voice from the shadows gave her a scare that nearly made her cry out for help.

"And she finally wakes up," said a dark stranger crouched on top of a wooden crate. "Hmm I was wondering when you were gonna come to."

" Where am I?" asked the girl, trying to sound calm as to not give away the fact that the boy had indeed startled her. Allowing her eyes to become more focused in the dark, she saw that the boys eyes had a slight glow.

"You are in an old abandoned cabin, I brought you here," said the boy. "Sorry I couldn't make renovations," he added with a slight laugh, " I just moved in myself…What is your name," he asked finally.

Slowly the girl got up, still slightly faint, she walked to the partially boarded up window.

" I don't know," she said at last. Her head was still throbbing, and her clothing, from what she could see, was ragged. Her T-shirt was ripped at one arm and down the middle exposing her slightly exposing her stomach. Her pants had holes in both knees, she had put them there, but one of the pants legs looked as if it were run through a shredder. It seemed as if she had just rolled down a small mountain or a very steep hill, for she had dirt covering most of what used to be new clothes. One of her knees had a cut and her arm were covered in scratches like she'd been drug though gravel and glass.

"You should get cleaned up," the boy said.

" I've been worse," the girl said, some of her memory now returning. She was still a little shaken up, but only a little.

"Thanks…I think," replied the girl.

" You know, you really should watch where you decide to take your naps, you almost got ran over."

"Why did you…" began the girl.

"Shhhhhh," the boy interrupted. He looked out the window as police drove by.

"Your things are over there," he said pointing at her backpack and purse. "And don't worry, I didn't take any over your money."

The girl turned to see her backpack on the floor.

"Did you go through my things?" asked the girl, she was getting angry, she hated when people went through her stuff.

"Did you go through my…"she began again, but as she turned around she saw that the boy was gone and the front door was open.

As the sun shined in the dark room of the house, the girl saw the boys face for the first time. His hair was cut low in the back and on the sides, but she noticed how it seemed to get longer as his short straight and yet somehow wavy hair, extended into bangs that were long enough to slightly cover his brown eyes. He was gorgeous she thought staring at his face. His complexion, what she thought was a semi light brown glowing, reddish color, as if he'd tanned. His arms were well shaped and muscular. Tattoos on both arms. What seemed to be a Black dragon swirling down the right arm, and black chains whirling down the right.

The boy turned to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that," said the boy, who was wearing what was a black sleeveless hooded vest trimmed in white wolves hair on the hood and the arm holes. His sleeveless shirt under the vest was also black, as were his pants. His belt was, from what she could tell was a sash that perfectly matched the color of the wolves hair. His boots, that stopped at the bottom of his calves, matched perfectly with everything else, with white straps that that buckled to the sides to keep the boots comfortable. He was in a sort of uniform. If he was, she had never seen one like it. The wind blew, making the sash and the boys hair wave gently in the breeze.

"I…I thought," the girl began, noticing that the boy was checking her out as well. She

was beautiful. She had to move her long dark hair out of her beautiful blue/gray eyes. She felt embarrassed know because she was standing in front him with ragged cloths on. She stared at the ground and back at him. She could feel the blood rushing to her pretty face. The boy stared at the road. Indeed the girl beautiful, he thought. Both did believe that the other would never fall for the other.

"I…" the girl began again.

"Never mind," the boy interrupted again. "Stay here." The boy then took off running down the road at speed that the girl thought was impossible to reached by normal people.

"Whoa," said the girl. "That's impossible," she thought, shaking her head .But then again the boy didn't seem normal at all. Now bewildered beyond reason the girl went inside the cabin, trying to find something to keep herself entertained.

"Here," said the boy, throwing clothes to her. He startled the girl who hadn't even noticed he had returned.

"What are these," asked the girl. She took the garments out of the bags. He'd gotten her a black hooded zip up sweater that had a white dragon going down the arm that resembled him tattoo. The pants were black also. The boots were gothic boots that went all the way up her calf. She thought the only things that weren't black, were the bootlaces and the sleeveless t-shirt that looks as if it would expose most of her torso, if she didn't have the sweater.

The girl ran upstairs to change. She came back down stair shortly after. Looking rather worried about how she might have looked in the new clothes. They were comfortable, but they showed her figure. The hooded sweat shirt and the pants showed her curves. The white sleeveless t-shirt she wore under the sweat shirt did just what she thought it would do. It exposed her flat stomach. She zipped up the sweat shirt. The boots covered up the bottom of the pants. She just had to know how she looked.

"How do I look," she asked, feeling comfortable around him, but receiving no answer right away. "And what is with you and black."

"Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine," the boy stated mysteriously, as he pointed at a mirror in the corner. The was enough light in the room now for the girl to see herself clearly.

"First, what the hell are those," said the boy, using what sounded like an emphasized pleasure in the word 'hell', as he pointed at two guns lying near the backpack and purse. The girl had forgotten to put them back in the bag.

"Oh," said the girl," caught off guard as she was looking herself over in the mirror, trying to find any flaws in the appearance of the new clothes and boots. "Those are for my protection". The pistols were works of art by firearm standards. They were nickel plated, except for the grips, which were black. The grip the selves seemed to have a clear center on both sides of both guns, revealing the abundant ammo inside.

"Protection?" the boy asked. He had never seen someone like her in his life. He sensed something different about her, but he didn't want to reveal anything to her until he was sure she was completely herself and he had gotten to know her first.

" Yeah, they are guns, you know what guns are don't you," the girl started with a little sarcasm." You know, things that go bang, bang and hurt the bad people." She laughed. Then the boy threw two white holsters that strapped to her belt and her mid thighs. The holsters color perfectly matched the bootlaces and T-shirt she wore under the hooded jacket. "What is with him," she asked herself, even though she liked him more for being this nice to her. She went back to the mirror. She thought that she looked like something out of a video game. "Cool," she said to herself.

" I know what gun is," the boy said shaking his head. "So Your remember everything u carried with you huh?…Second what is your name?"

" I told you I don't know , I can't remember it," she replied turning toward him now. They both were standing in the center of the room. He seemed to be thinking of something that might solve the name problem.

"How about we make up one for you…?" the boy said at last. The girl now smiling, looked up at the boy, staring into his eye with adoration and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that? You got something in your eye?" the boy questioned. It took him a second, then he realized that she obviously like him. "How about Reign?" he quickly replied, trying to change the subject.

" Okay, ummm, what is yours?"

"What?" questioned the boy.

"Your name, what is your name?"

"Bound," replied the boy plainly. He then sat with his back turned toward to the girl with his legs crossed as if he were meditating. "You had better get something to eat to regain your strength, there is food over there," he said, pointing at another bag.

"Bound?" asked the girl. "Why did you save me?"

There was a long a long silence.

" Because, I, umm, eat and regain you strength," he replied, changing the subject. Reign watched fixed herself a sandwich and watched as Bound sat cleaning, what she thought was a long samurai sword. It was a katana.

"What is that?" she asked pointing at the sword.

"My protection…Inferno," Bound replied.

"You named your sword?"

"Indeed," Bound said flatly. " Why"

"No reason," she said, staring at the marvelous blade.

"You looking for your family?" asked Bound. Reign smiled and nodded, noticing what sounded like concern and worry in his voice. This was one thing, she promised herself, that she was not going to forget.


End file.
